


Cigar Kiss

by redbass_baby



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: Big Boss is back home on base a changed man, and Alice is awaiting him on the landing strip, when she sees the Joy, who has one last message for him.





	Cigar Kiss

Mother Base, 1974

The sun was setting, and the wind was beginning to shift on the base. She knew he would be coming back to Mother Base soon, now that Peace Walker had drowned itself. She stood at the edge of the landing  strip in her normal greenish grey shirt and dark green cargo pants, looking up to the sky as it faded into a dark blue. She could sense as difference in the air. It was much more still than it was before. It was nearly silent, save for the waves crashing into the support pillows below, until she heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance through her enhanced hearing and felt the air around her drop in temperature. She could feel  _her_ , the Joy, the Boss.

Alice closed her eyes, disconnecting momentarily from the world around her as she saw the face of a woman in white, a soft smile on her face that looked out of place despite holding a genuine nature. Her eyes still held the strength of a legend not willing to die yet. She never would truly die. Snake and many others were still around to fight for the same cause she once fought for. However, she gave Alice a feeling of ease in the situation with her words. She listened to them until the feeing of her spiritual presence was gone and wind brushed her pale blonde hair forward with the land breeze created by Mother Base’s man-made platforms. The helicopter had landed with slow stop of it’s blades and Snake, no, Big Boss was home once more. This time, it would be for a while longer.

The base grew quiet once again; footsteps sounded behind her and familiar, frustrated clicks of a lighter followed them, out of sync. She giggled softly as she stared ahead, her hand reaching into her pocket and wrapping around the cool metal of the new lighter she held onto just for these occasions.

John’s footsteps stopped not far behind her and several more clicks filled the air before a frustrated groan passed his cigar and he closed the zippo with a sharp sound of metal on metal. Alice smiled as she turned on her heels to face him. She took the lighter from his hand and shook it gently near her ear.

“There’s water in it and nearly nothing left.” She spoke altering her the small sloshing in the container.

She then held the new lighter up to him, but just as he reached for it, she flipped the lid open and lit the flame before him. Big Boss paused to watch her for a fleeting moment before he leaned forward accepting the flame to light his favorite cuban cigar. He puffed on one end until he got the light he desired, at which she closed the lighter and edged closer to him until they were inches apart, expertly avoiding the hot embers of the cigar between them. She gracefully slid her hand into his pocket and dropped the new lighter into it. Her smiled widened with the chuckle and smile he gave her.

“It’s nice to see you again, Alice.” He spoke, exhaling a cloud of smoke to the side of them.

“Yes, it is. I’m glad you are back, safe and sound.” She replied gratefully.

“Want a cuban?” He offered as he reached for his other pocket.

She thought it over a moment before reaching up and plucking the cigar from between his lips with her index and middle finger, causing a surprised reaction from him. She watched his reaction closely for a second while she put the end to her lips and took a drag as he did before, then returned it to its owner as she found it, between his lips.

Snake watched her curiously. “Don’t think I’ve had that happen before yet.” He spoke.

Alice giggled. “Probably not, but cubans are rather nice.” She replied, “You don’t have a ghost following you anymore.” She added softly as she looked over his shoulder then back to his eye. “She gave me a message to pass on to you just as you arrived. Now I understand why she told me it. You’ve grown since I last saw you.” She explained. Big Boss responded with a hum. Alice continued, “She said you are not just a good soldier, you are great man.”

“I wouldn’t say so.” He hummed looking off to the navy blue sky. “Not with what we do now.”

“I think she’s right. You’re fighting for what your believe in and not bending in the face of adversity. MSF may not be the most clean organization, but we all believe this is better than keeping war going across the globe. Besides, what mercenary has never killed a few people while growing their ranks. War is dirty itself.” Alice spoke while wrapping her arms about his shoulders, “And now, we have a new start become something greater than before with Mother Base.”

John chuckled and smiled, “You have a point. If you think that, there’s something I need fix for before it’s a true new start.” He took his cigar from his lips.

“Oh?” She was surprised to hear that from him. A blush formed on her cheeks as his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. “Do you mean what happened when you fultoned me back to base?” Alice spoke bashfully.

John only hummed in reply before he closed the space between them in a true first kiss. Alice felt the warmth in her face grow as the hair of his beard brushed against her skin gently. She smiled against his lips, tasting him as well as the cigar. 


End file.
